Robin (Fire Emblem)
Robin can refer to one of three (yes, three) characters. This page refers to the newcomer, Robin of Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem's Robin is the deuteragonist of Fire Emblem: Awakening and was, pre-release, an uncommon newcomer choice for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. He eventually became a playable character over Chrom. Gimmick Because every new character, except Rule 63 Marth and Shadow the Angel, has a gimmick, Sakurai just had to give Robin one. It involves books and some . Background Spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening, and all that. Robin is one of the three protagonists, under Chrom and above Lucina. Robin is the avatar for the main character, and as a result, some people thought that he was Shulk because his default appearance somehow looks like Shulk. He's also the avatar for an ancient evil dragon of darkness from the future, or something. Good game, but confusing story. Feedback Robin was met with surprise, and all of the three people who recognized him proceeded to cheer and be happy with him. Two minutes later, the board imploded, but that was moreso because of Lucina, who was revealed at the same time. Everyone else didn't know who he was. People Who Main Robin Add yourself to the list if you main Robin. * Thatramomguy00 * Reflet * Hbthebattle * solix414 Trivia *Yes, Sakurai himself confirmed that Robin was added in over Chrom, whom he saw as just another swordsman. ThisAnvil was right, blah blah blah. *No, you're not the first person to come up with a "Robin is transgender" joke. You're not clever, either. * According to Kirbopher, creator of Brawl Taunts, Robin is a chauvinistic ist for helping his best friend's daughter and not being a girl, because a male isting a female when they're about to get Falcon Punched is equivalent to rape. Never mind that she was in the process of helping her father, who already had been. * No, he's not Shulk. * A moveset similar to his (as well as a Marth clone) was predicted all the way back in October of 2013 (at the time of writing, over a year ago) by k_flipsen. PROPHET! * Bill Trinen (if that's not good enough for you, the exact same thing was said in the Japanese direct) has confirmed that Robin is, in fact, not the main hero of Fire Emblem Awakening, and that title belongs to Chrob. (And exactly the same thing was said in the Japanese Direct.) Of course, some people still think that it's an attack on their precious Robin, so they'll say that it doesn't matter anyway and that he shares the spotlight with Chrom at the very least... even though anyone who knows basic literary terms or actually played the game for the first two arcs and every single chapter outside of the last one would argue otherwise. Even then, the titular Awakening is something Chrom can do, and despite Robin getting one chapter of focus (oh no, the six Spotp characters get their own chapters too. Guess they're the protagonists of Awakening), Chrom remains a major player in that one. It's been argued that Robin's the POV character, but there are many scene shifts away from his POV. He's not the main character, he never has been, and he never will be. Just accept it already. * Robin is the fifth most popular character in the series in Japan. No wonder they decided to up the ante with the Avatar. * Male Robin placed 16th while Female Robin placed 24th in the FE Heroes Choose Your Legends poll. * Even though this same poll (as well as Heroes and Warriors in general) was even more proof that Robin is his actual name (in addition to the amiibo in Fates, S.T.E.A.M., and Echoes and, of course, Smash), the Fire Emblem wiki still refuses to refer to Kris, Robin, and Corrin as anything other than Avatar. * Robin's final smash is not shown at his Super Smash Bros. Ultimate trailer, someone suggested that he will be getting a new Final Smash were he was possessed by Grima and one day, Chrob will have his time to smash soon. Gallery Robin2.jpg|Robin's newcomer artwork. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame|His reveal trailer. Energyman2289_'s_Robin.jpg|energyman2289's drawing of Robin. Robin Warriors.png|His Warriors art. Like with Marth, the graphical transition was not kind to him. FemRobin Warriors.jpg|Female Robin in Warriors. She doesn't look that well either. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Royalty Category:S Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Cuties Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Marths Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Customizable Characters Category:Waifus Category:Has too many waifus/husbandos Category:Characters with Capes Category:Fanservice Category:Irrelevant Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Anime Category:Husbandos Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Mariotehplumber's Most Hated Category:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Arguable Dragons Category:Furry Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Shepherds Category:Fire Users Category:Siblings Category:More Female Characters Category:People into bestiality Category:Incestuous Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Mages Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Anime Swordsmen Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Playable Characters